1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch release device provided with a self-centering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clutch release devices of the self-centering type have been proposed which have a clutch releasing bearing device and bearing holding means slidable axially of the clutch by clutch operating means. The clutch releasing bearing device is held in a self-centering manner, namely, it may move in a direction substantially perpendicular to the clutch axis and/or may tilt with respect to the axial direction of the clutch, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,637 granted to J. Maurice.
Since the clutch release devices of this type are provided with a self-centering mechanism, they are all the more increased in weight and number of parts and high in manufacturing cost. In the present-day automobile industry, light weight and reduced cost of automobiles are strongly desired.